The invention relates to the cleaning of waste water using a continuous biotechnological process.
Treatment of the waste water to be cleaned comprises the process-technological basic operations of substance transformation and separation. Hereby four task areas may be derived from each other: removal of organic substances (carbon decomposition), oxidative transformation of the inorganic nitrogen compounds ammonium and nitrite into nitrate (nitrification), transformation of the nitrate and nitrite, into gaseous nitrogen compounds (denitrification), and biological elimination of phosphorus without using external chemical precipitants.
In order to realize these tasks, special microorganisms which have the respectively needed special capabilities for substance transformation are used. These specialized microorganisms shall be present in a waste water treatment plant in the largest possible number in order to enable high substance transformation rates and thus efficient cleaning of the waste water.